Chef and Pop
by Plains-Of-White
Summary: Left in debt after her parent's death, Lucy has to struggle just to get by. While Natsu always had things handed to him. Two completely different worlds collided with him buying her some rice.
1. Rice and Run

Lucy made her way through the dense crowds of strawberry street as she frantically shouted "I'm so late!". Dodging around people she made a sharp turn and ran up to the back door of an old music shop. As she ran in she was meet with her manager standing firmly in front of her.

"Your late, again." She said.

"I'm so sorry! I was held up at home again." Lucy panted out.

"No more excuses. This is the fifth time you've been late to work. You're fired." Lucy stood there froze at the news just given to her. She lost yet another job.

Hello I'm Lucy. Just your ordinary high school student with a bit of family issues. My mom died when I was ten which left my scarred. Ever since my father had become cold to me and barely acknowledges my presence. Two years ago he fell sick with the same disease that took mom and died. Ever since I've been having to work like a dog to pay the medical bills and try to keep up with school. The little time I have to myself I spend playing around in the kitchen or fixing up the shop my family owned. My dream is to reopen the diner and eventually have a chain of restaurants. But with my current situation it seems pretty far fetched.

I'll be in debt for at least the next twenty-five years. Sighing heavily I pulled out my laptop to do some job searching.

...

"Damn it! Shit!" Natsu yelled as he ran away from the large crowd of girls behind him. He had been stupid enough to go out without a disguise. Now he was paying for it.

Taking a turn into an alley he hid behind a dumpster and waited till the screams of his fans faded away. He ran his fingers through his spiky pink hair and got up to leave.

Hey there I'm Natsu! Just your every day badass guitarists for the Fairy Tail band. Please, calm yourself. When I was six my dad took me to my first guitar lesson. At the age of thirteen me and a couple of my buddies formed our own band. At the age of sixteen our group took off and soon everyone knew our names. We signed a contract with the Magnolia talent agency and went on our first tour. Life's been good to me ever since. I love what I do, playing music that people can enjoy together. I would give it up for anything in the world.

...

Lucy still had no luck finding another job and was left with her part-timing at a book store. The pay was good and she got to read as much as she wanted. The problem was the work hours. They only eve needed her Thursday through Saturday. Now there was a big gap in her schedule that she needed to fill. Lucy was so used to being a busy bee that having free time was unnerving.

So with it being Sunday and her weekend homework all done she had nothing to do. "Might as well go grocery shopping." Lucy muttered to herself. Lucy grabbed her coupons and purse, wallet, phone, and headed out the door.

[At store]

Looking at her grocery list, Lucy walked down the aisles grabbing what she needed. She needed potatoes, carrots, bacon, cheddar cheese. Lucy planned on making baked potato soup for dinner.

Making her way too the canned aisle she grabbed some cup of noodles and canned beans and rice for her lunch.

Paying the clerk for the food, Lucy made her way back home but didn't get to far after slamming into another person.

...

"You think a guy would learn!" Natsu yelled as he once again ran away from a raging sea of hormones. He just wanted to go check out the local music store but quickly ran into a swarm of fans. He could already see the face on that stupid ice prick when he got back.

Natsu was too distracted thinking of his ugly mug to pay attention to his surroundings and ran right into someone.

"Hey what are you-" A feminine voice came from underneath him. He looked down to see a blonde teenage girl around his age. He didn't get a lot of time to make out a details as high pitched screams brought him back to reality. "Come with me." He said as he pulled her up and dragged her to corner.

"I need you to hide!" He stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Please! I'll do whatever it want!" He begged. The girl thought about it for a second and sighed.

"Follow me." She told and took off down the street, waist length hair flowing out behind her. Natsu followed her down two blocks where they stopped in front of an old abandon building. The girl took out a key and unlocked the place. Natsu hesitantly followed her in. They went into the back where she flipped on the light switch.

"You can hide here for the time being." She said and set what looked like grocery bags on the counter. Natsu decided to looked around the little shop. It was nicely clean but had almost no furniture. Their was three round tables with two chairs at each but that was it. Looking into the kitchen he saw the girl put her food away into the fridge. Did she live here?

"I'm Lucy." She introduced as she handed him a glass of water. "What's your name?" She asked. Was this girl serious? How in the world did she not know who HE was?

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," he announced, "the lead guitarist for Fairy Tail." Expecting her to scream or jump around he was surprised as she didn't have any reaction.

"Ah, That band everyone is into these days." She stated after a bit silence. "So that's why those girls were chasing you." Natsu nodded and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. Something was seriously wrong with this girl.

"So you said you'd do whatever I wanted, right?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded, once again expecting her to go into fan mode and ask for a picture or autograph. But was once again met with something else entirely.

"Rice."

"What?"

Lucy pointed over to a bag of rice that was torn open. "When you ran into me I lost my rice. That'll be six jewels please." She smiled. Natsu gave her a ten and her smile grew larger.

"Stay here and I'll bring you your change." Lucy walked out leaving Natsu alone. Looking out the window he saw the paparazzi roaming the streets. Looks like he was forced to camp out here until they were gone. He really screwed up big time.

.

.

.

Another lovely story idea I came up with while waiting for a game to load ;P

Hope you enjoyed

Please tell me how I did not if you have any ideas

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	2. Soup and Talk

As soon as Lucy walked out the front door she was confronted by reporters asking her questions on if she'd seen Natsu Dragneel. 'I guess he really is famous...' she thought. Quickly dismissing them Lucy told them she didn't know what they were talking about and she was just going to the store. Having bought it, the paparazzi left her alone after following her for a block.

Lucy headed back to the grocery outlet down the street. Picking up the rice she needed Lucy went to the cash register and saw the same clerk from before.

"Your back again miss?" A young man with brown hair and green eyes greeted.

"Yeah, I lost all the rice I had just bought." She said as she swiped her card. After paying for her rice Lucy set off for home to give that famous guy his money back.

...

He saw the whole thing. The so called Lucy girl was confronted by the paparazzi and could have easily gave him away to make a quick buck. But in stead she acted, why? She didn't even know him yet she had already saved his skin twice. And all she asks for in return is money for rice. There was something strange about this girl, she was so different from the others.

Deciding not to just sit around on his butt, Natsu got up to look around. The entire bottom floor was what looked like an old restaurant. But in the back was a staircase that led up to the attic. Feeling curious he went up too have a look.

Lit up by the light of the setting sun the entire attic had been turned into a living area. It was nice and neat with a few things hear and there but was mostly filled with boxes. "So she lives alone in a restaurant...Where's her parents?". There was a small twin bed with a wardrobe next to it and a desk at the foot. Sprawled out on the bed was a school uniform. "Wait that symbol..." He had seen it before. It was the symbol of the school for the naturally gifted, Magnolia Talent Academy. "So Blondie is one of those stuck up rich kids? No. If she was like that she wouldn't be living in a place like this." He mumbled to himself as he picked up the small uniform.

"It's a cozy place to live don't you think?" A sudden voice appeared behind him. Natsu let out a surprised noise and spun around to face the smiling blonde behind him.

"How long were you there?" He questioned.

"Not long." She giggled. "I haven't formally introduced myself yet. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I live here." She smiled brightly, Natsu stared for a bit then decided to introduce himself again.

"Names Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, thanks for saving my ass back there Luce." He returned the smile.

"On my way back the streets were still crawling with those photographers. When you leave you should probably head out the back." Lucy handed him his change. "If you head down hazelnut for three blocks you should reach the subway station." She told him. But why was she helping him out?

"Why are you helping me?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy's eyes softened and she looked out the window. "Because you seem nice." She said.

Natsu looked at her with strange eyes as she looked out the window. She genuinely looked lonely, like she was just happy to speak with someone.

"It'll probably be better if I leave at night when it's dark." He sighed causing Lucy to look back at him. "In the meantime let's eat! Can ya cook?" He asked. Lucy's smile grew five times larger that Natsu thought her cheeks were gonna rip open. "Can I!"

...

"I was already planning on making baked potato soup for dinner." She said pulling out the finished potatoes from the oven. "I glad I get to cook for someone again." Lucy did a small cheer and grabbed random things she would need. A large pot and a ladle. First she washed her hands. Lucy grabbed a small knife and a cutting board. "Know how to peel carrots?" She asked. Natsu shook his head. Sighing she peeled them over the sink. "Can you heat up the broth then?" Natsu nodded and grabbed the pot and set it on the front right burner. "Pour in six cups of that broth on the counter." She instructed, handing him a measuring cup. Lucy was already done peeling the skins of the carrots and was now cutting them up. "Turn the burner up to 8 and cover it with this lid." She handed him the lid and continued on with chopping the carrots.

With that done Natsu watched as Lucy separated the potatoes and carrots. She pulled out a green pepper and cut down the sides. "Hey Natsu, can you cut an inch of butter and put it in the microwave?" She inquired.

"Sure thing." Natsu said as he opened the fridge to look for some butter.

"Wash your hands first." She told him. Natsu nodded and went to the sink and washed his hands. He then grabbed a random knife from the knife holder and cut a piece of the bar of butter off. A faint giggle behind him made him look back at the blonde who was peeling the fat from bacon.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." she laughed,"It's just that you used a steak knife to cut butter." Amusement was as clear on her face as the rising sun.

"Not my fault I've never cooked." He pouted. Lucy giggled and turned back to her work. "Put the butter into a small bowl or mug and heat it for forty seconds." She advised. Natsu did as she said and put the butter into the microwave. Lucy pulled out a frying pan and set it on the burner next to the pot and set it to 3. The blonde then sprayed it down with non-stick spray and threw on bits of bacon cut into squares. Pulling out the butter she dressed the potatoes with butter and started to mash them with a masher.

"So you like to cook..." Natsu attempted a conversation. "Is that why you live in a restaurant?" Lucy stopped mashing for a split second then continued.

"This restaurant used to belong to my parents but was closed down two years ago." She said quietly as she went over to stir the both and the bacon. Then went back over to mashing the potatoes. Natsu decided that her parents wasn't the best conversation topic.

"So you go to Magnolia Talent huh? What are you there for?" He tried again.

"Academics and cooking." She stated.

"Been there long?" Natsu inquired.

"Since seventh grade when my dad first sent me." Lucy said as she poured the ingredients into the pot.

"What's it like?" Natsu asked.

"It's a pretty large school with separated dorms. I live here in the summer and at the school for the rest of the year." Lucy set a timer and took seat at the table. "It'll be done in forty minutes more or less." She yawned.

Lucy set her head down on the table and closed her eyes. Natsu stared at her with eyes of wonder and curiosity. Not once had she tried to pounce on him, try to take a picture, ask him to play for her, or asked for anything but some rice. She looks poor but she goes to a rice kid school. Just who exactly is this girl?

"Is something the matter?" Lucy's voice came out of nothing.

"Huh?"

Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You were staring." She yawned out. Realizing she was right Natsu blushed and looked away.

"Y-you tired or s-something?" Natsu changed the subject.

"Yeah, job searching can be exhausting." Lucy sighed and stood up, walking over to a cabinet.

"You have a job?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Yeah five," she smiled at him "I have a job at the school's coffee shop and one at Strauss's Diner during the school year. Then during the summer I work at the book store, Red Lobster and I was just fired from the music store." Lucy finished, walking back to the table with two glasses of water. She pushed one toward him and sat down again.

"What do you do with all the money?" He questioned. Part of him was starting to feel a bit of pity for Lucy.

"10% goes into savings, 30% goes into my needs, and all the rest goes to pay off debt."

Natsu didn't want to dig to much into her personal life so he didn't ask about the debt. For the rest of the time they talked about random things like, favorite class subjects, school life and friends. Natsu didn't go to school and instead had a private tutor like the rest of the band, but his favorite subject was music. Lucy of course went to MTA and her favorite subject was home economics but was closely followed by literature.

Before they knew it, forty minutes had past and they soup was done. Lucy got together some bowls and spoons and served their meal. One bite and Natsu's mouth exploded with flavor.

.

.

.

Okay so that was longer than I wanted but meh...

Also I can't really cook so don't follow my steps.

Warning the characters may be ooc from time to time

Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review

That was a typo on the last chapter_yes I want to hear your ideas

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	3. Work and Band

The clock ticked by slowly as Natsu lazily kicked his feet. Boredom defining his existence he wasted the day away doing nothing.

It had been three days since he hid away from the paparazzi inside the old diner. The girl he met that day, Lucy, helped him escape even though she didn't know him. Natsu had intrigued by her strange behavior, being the only girl he met after becoming famous to not try to trample him. Her word from when he asked about it rung in his head.

 **"It's not that I don't like your music. It's just that I don't put you on a higher level. No matter your abilities your still just a human, same a everyone else."**

Just simple words given like they were for a common answer. Even so, they burned through his mind. He didn't know the extent of her past but Natsu can tell she's had it rough. How rough? He can't say. But he'd like to know... just some of those feelings she's felt over the years.

"Oi, salamander! Get yo head out of your ass!" A sudden voice broke through his thought train. Natsu looked up at an irritated Gajeel Redfox. He was Fairy Tail's bassist and occasional vocalist. Though Natsu hated the sound of his voice, the girls went crazy for it.

"Shut up for a second would ya? You sound like a seagull squawking like that!" Natsu retorted standing up.

"Wha'd ya say? I didn't hear you over that ridiculous voice of yours!" Gajeel japed.

"Would you two put a sock in it?" A voice introduced itself. The pair looked over at the raven haired teen walking into the living room. Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's drummer and pretty boy, out of all of them girls drooled over him the most.

"Same thing to you ice prick!"

"How about you put on a shirt!"

"Shit!" He shouted and ran back to his room. He came back in a few moments wearing a black tee but wasn't alone. Behind him stood Jellal Fernandez. Fairy Tail's lead singer and big daddy. He did all the cooking and cleaning for the group. Jellal even took care of their dirty laundry!

"Well you guys are sure energetic this afternoon. I think I'll make some sandwiches for lunch, writing down what you want on the menu." The bluenette gave a slight smile and made his way to the pent house's kitchen. Jellal kept a menu whiteboard in wherever they were staying. Currently they were staying in Acalyfa for a concert tomarrow, it was the last concert of their tour before they went on break.

Natsu walked into the kitchen, writing his sandwich on the menu by his name- Spice chicken on rye. The others followed suit and Jellal got to work, in the meantime the boys sat down at the table.

"So Natsu, you wanna tell us why you've been all spacey?" Gray asked. Natsu sighed and rested his head on his palm.

"Just have a lot on the brain." He muttered.

"Think you need a brain to have a lot on it." Gajeel smirked.

"Shut up." Natsu breathed closing his eyes. Gray and Gajeel stared at him strangely then looked at each other. Out of nowhere, Gray smacked Natsu's head into the table.

"What the fuck Gray?!" Natsu howled at the drummer.

"That's what you get for acting all depressed!" Gray howled back.

"I ain't depressed!" Natsu uttered rubbing his forehead. "I'm just distracted!"

"Oh yeah? What's so distracting that you can't even block a hit?!" Gray growled. Natsu didn't talk as his thoughts were flooded with memories of the blonde that helped him.

 **"I don't put you on a higher level." "Your still just a human, same as everyone else."**

Lucy's words once again rang through his thoughts. And her smile. "Same as everyone else..." Natsu whispered, a small smile danced across his face. Until Gray punched it off.

"What the heck is going through the head of yours?!" He shouted. Natsu fell out of his chair but shot straight up.

"What's your problem turdsicle?!" He roared out, sending a kick to Gray's gut.

"My problem is you not telling your friends what's wrong!" Gray bellowed. He punched him in the chest then grabbed Natsu by the scarf and pulled him into a head but. "We'd listen if you'd just tell us!"

"I met a girl!" Natsu shouted in his face kneeing him in the side. The room fell silent around them. Gray laid their on the floor shocked and Gajeel sat still, even Jellal was frozen in the door way carrying their sandwiches. As if a switch was flipped, the boys sprung around him. Shouting things like 'you met a girl' 'never thought the day would come' and 'is she hot'.

"Common Natsu don't leave us hanging! Tell us the story! What's she like?!" Gray shouted. "Is she good looking?" Gajeel added.

"She's beyond good looking." Natsu smirked. "Sun blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Not to mention her slim and curvy body and her chest! Them suckers HUGE!" They boys exchanged high fives and started cracking jokes about him being in love. "How'd you meet?" Jellal's voice broke through the chatter. The boys stopped talking and looked over at Natsu.

"I was running from fan girls and the paparazzi when we crashed into each other. I promised to give her anything she wanted if she helped me hide. She took me to what looked like an abandoned restaurant where she apparently lived. We talked and ate, since she cooked me dinner. Turns out she's a student at Magnolia Talent." Natsu finished his small tale. "Your girlfriend goes there right Jellal?" Jellal nodded.

"Erza's the student council president." Gajeel whistled and Gray patted Natsu on the back.

"Looks like you got yourself quite the catch." He grinned. Natsu also grinned as they did a brofist.

"What's her name?" Jellal inquired, setting the table for lunch.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

...

"Lucy, table five needs cleaning." A sweet voice called.

"Thanks Marie." She smiled. Lucy hurriedly made her way to the booth to clean it off. It was friday night and the place was bursting with hungry customers as usual.

"Lucy is that table clean? Some really important people are here and we need to seat them. 'Don't tell me...'

"Yeah, it's ready." She called bringing in the dirty dishes, handing them over to the bus boy. Originally Lucy was just a host but she eventually made her way up to secondary waitress. This was by far most her best paying job.

"Lucy, Amanda has her hands full, can you take care of the newly seated guests?" Marie asked.

"Of course." Lucy said quickly fixing her hair. Heading over to the table preparing the words she knew by heart. When she got there however, she froze at a familiar face.

"Natsu?" She called questionably. Said person looked over and gave her a huge smile.

"Yo Luce! I was hoping you'd be working." Lucy looked over at his friends and realized he had the entire band with him. Snapping out of her trance Lucy continued as planned.

"W-Welcome to Red Lobster, can I start you off with a drink?"

.

.

.

Look who's become a stalker ;)

I'm really surprised with how well this story is doing. 35 follows after two chapters is crazy!

Thank you for your support!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	4. Lobster and Friend Zone

What's going on? They met three days ago, and now he's showing up at her _work_. Just how easily does this guy get attached?

And so it started, the celebrity Lucy met a few days ago was now showing up at her job, and would take a certainly interesting path.

Natsu had three others with him. There was a raven haired boy with dark blue eyes and a scar above his left eye, Gray. Sitting next to him was a large guy with long spiky hair and piercing red eyes, Gajeel. Next to Natsu sat a blue haired guy with a red tattoo around his right eye, Jellal. Lucy recognized all of them from tv.

Walking back to deliver the drinks and take orders Lucy did her best to do her job. Natsu, of course, tried to strike up a conversation multiple times. But Lucy was still working and couldn't afford to have her boss see her talking when she's on the clock, especially to someone famous.

"Okay I will now repeat the order," Lucy cleared her throat. "An NY strip and lobster tail, shrimp linguini alfrado, lobster scampi linguini and, for Natsu... a bowl of New England clam chowder, Jumbo coconut shrimp, peppercorn sirloin and maple-glazed shrimp." She finished. Natsu nodded approvingly while the others face palmed, seeming to be used to Natsu's... unique appetite. "Well if that's everything, I'll go get that ready." She smiled placing her notebook in her apron pocket, then walked away.

Once Lucy was out of sight Gray and Gajeel busted their asses off laughing. Natsu furrowed his brow, not understanding what they were laughing at, while Jellal calmly drank his tea.

"What's so funny?" Natsu questioned the two hyenas.

"Oh nothing." Gray calmed down. "Just that she completely blew you off!" He started off again.

"Yeah, I just loved the part when Natsu asked 'Do you come here often?'" Gajeel joined in.

"It's a legitimate question!" Natsu defended himself. Gray raised a brow and took a drink of his coke.

"Dude, it's her work. Of course she comes here often." He chuckled lightly. "If you want a chance with miss molly. Your going to try a lot harder than simply asking questions that scream 'I'm a desperate virgin'." Gray retorted. Natsu grumbled and slouched in his seat, pulling up his scarf over his cheeks to hide his embarrassment.

"I think Natsu did just fine." Jellal's voice popped up as he set down his tea. Giving a gentle smile, he laced his fingers together and stared at the group. "It's the thought that counts."

"Thought doesn't get you laid." Gray snickered.

"And how far have you gotten with Juvia?" Natsu shot back and Gray quickly turned red. Juvia was a renowned french swimmer who took the gold medal in the Olympics when she was just sixteen. She and Gray have been together for two years.

Gray was about to retort back when Lucy walked over to them with their appetizers. The table immediately shut up but both Gray and Gajeel both held their grins.

"Is everything ok here?" She asked after she set down each of their chosen starters. They nodded their heads and gave her an "okay". After refilling some of their drinks, she left. Natsu got up and followed her, grabbing her arm before she could enter the kitchen.

"Hey!" He said rather loudly.

Lucy turned around and faced him, giving a small smile. "Hi."

"So..." Natsu started awkwardly. "Your a waitress." He stated obviously. Lucy started to laugh and covered her mouth to try to contain it. Natsu chuckled lightly, wishing he was somewhere else at the moment. 'I'm so screwed'.

"Yes I am, started working here two summers ago." She chimed, never losing her smile.

Nervously rubbing his hands, he fought to find words but got tongue tied.

Letting out a quick titter, she said "Look Natsu... I have to get back to work." She told him. Natsu face fell a bit so she quickly added, "But I get off at nine, I usually walk home alone. If you want to, you could walk with me." Lucy suggested. At her thought, Natsu's face lit up.

"Of course!" He said a little to excitedly. Natsu let out a dry cough and straightened out, "I mean yeah, sure if I have time." The smile that danced on her face shined as bright as the sun. Within that moment, Natsu knew...

"Well then I'll see you later." Lucy waved and walked into the kitchen.

...He had to have this girl...

Swaggering up to the table, Natsu sat down with the most smug grin ever. The others looked at him strangely, asking what happened. Oh he was gonna have the best time rubbing their smack talk from earlier in their faces.

...

Natsu stood leaning against the back wall of the restaurant. It was ten past nine and he was still waiting for Lucy. He wore a dark purple hoodie, covering his signature pink hair and green sunglasses to cover his eyes. At interviews he made it quite clear that he hated purple and green. That made it easy to wear those colors in public. His jacket was reversible for that reason. His favorite color red on the outside and his least favorite color, purple, on the inside.

The creak of a door sounded, Natsu looked over to see Lucy in a red mini skirt and white and black striped t shirt. He nearly melted at the sight of her.

"Sorry for the wait, Kai was lecturing me again." She sighed. They walked down the street, heading for fourth and main.

"Is he your supervisor?" Natsu inquired. Lucy nodded her head and looked up at the sky.

"Yes but he's really strict and feels that women can't run successful business. That's why he's always hard on me and makes fun of my dream to reopen my family's restaurant." She answered gloomily.

Natsu suddenly stopped walking, his bangs covered his face so when Lucy looked back at him she couldn't see his expression.

"Don't listen to him." Natsu voiced roughly. "I think it's a great dream and you should pursue it." Natsu looked down into her eyes. Lucy's smile returned and she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, but I would never let a man lead me astray." She said confidently.

...

Upon arrival at the worn down diner Lucy shook his hand and unlocked the door. "Thanks for everything Natsu." She said with much gratitude.

"No prob, I'm happy to spend time with you." Natsu reflected.

"I have a feeling we'll be great friends." She smiled. Lucy waved goodbye and walked inside, locking the door behind her. Yep, in that moment Natsu knew...

...He just got friend-zoned.

.

.

.

So sorry that took so long!

School is piling up and now I'm sick but the next update should come MUCH faster.

Until then my prettiest!

 **Also! For future references: Fiore is a small island territory owned by Japan and is about the size of Vermont.**

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	5. Bills and Hills

Staring up at the ceiling Natsu found himself lost in a daze, stuck deep in thought thinking about many different things, but all leading back to two things. School. And Lucy. She had invited me over to her home/diner for Lunch the other day. It started out good, we talked about anything and everything. He tried flirting a few times but it all seemed to go over her head. Finally the conversation had come down to one thing. Natsu's next concert. It's this Saturday at the theater here in Acalypha, this final concert will be the conclusion of their summer tour across the country. He invited Lucy to come but she said she'd be busy packing. Natsu asked what for and she replied saying school started Tuesday of next week. She'd be taking a bus up to Magnolia on Sunday so she couldn't waist time.

Natsu hadn't seen her since. The concert was tomorrow so the band's manager was buzzing around them more than usual. It was quiet annoying.

"Oi, Salamander!" Gajeel called walking into the room successfully snapping Natsu out of his thoughts in the process. "Get your lazy butt up we have practice!"

Natsu obliged with a sigh, feeling to deflated to refuse. As he walked into the studio where Gray and Jellal were currently chatting; an idea struck the back of his skull.

"Hey guys!" He shout as he walked into the room. "I have an idea!"

...

"Miss? Do you work here?" An old man called out behinds her. Lucy turned around and smiled. He was wearing a blue sweater vest with brown khakis and a dark green flat cap rested atop his head. 'old people are so adorable' She thought to herself.

"Yes I do, is there something I can help you with?" Lucy asked politely.

"I'm looking for a boom called Dead Heat by Dick Francis. Do you know where I might find it?" The old man inquired.

"Oh yes. In the back left corner is the fiction section, if you look under F I'm sure you'll find it." Lucy directed him pointing to the area in which he needed to go. With a tip of his hat and a "farewell" the old man left her to once again stack books on the shelf.

Once the day was done and it was time to go home, Lucy picked up her final paycheck and said goodbye to her boss Mrs. Jeeves and headed back to her diner.

After her regular routine basis of cooking, cleaning, and showering. Lucy went online and payed some of her bills. Electric, Water, Rent, and finally medical. Lucy had to pay rent for the diner because after her mother died, her father quit the business and just laid around. He sold the building in order to pay for Lucy's tuition. She wanted to quit school and take care of him but her refused saying that her education was more important. And look where that got him. So now she had to pay a monthly rent of 300 jewels until she pays off the total cost of 150,000 jewels

When her family still had money and weren't so broken, Lucy's parents put her in Magnolia Talent so she could succeed in becoming a world renowned chef one day. Originally Lucy didn't want to become a chef. Her dream was to become a writer, but after she lost both her parents she felt like it was the only way to keep them alive.

Money was hard enough to earn even by just working three jobs, but her guardian Aquarius and close friend of her mother helps her out by sending her a yearly allowance. Aquarius lives over in Japan so Lucy doesn't see her that often except on Christmas and her birthday.

Lucy's allowance of 3,000 jewels was mostly for food, clothes, and school needs. But what ever was left over at the end of the year is sent towards the debt in medical bills. So Lucy tries to live a humble life and not own so many possessions. Work is hard and taxing on her body but Lucy believes it will all be worth it in the end.

Looking over from her computer Lucy saw the ticket Natsu gave her to his concert.

...

[One Hour From Show Time]

Natsu looked anxiously through the quickly growing crowd, searching for a certain blonde. But she was nowhere to be seen.

[Thirty Minutes From Show Time]

Once again Natsu poked his head through the curtain. Again he was disappointed at the results.

[Ten Minutes From Show Time]

Natsu walked up to the curtain to peer into the crowd of girls and several guys. No Lucy.

"Hey Natsu-san!" A voice called behind him. Turning around expectantly, Natsu was once again disappointed to find Gray with his girl.

"Oh hey Juvia." He said blandly. A fist met his head from behind as Gajeel joined them.

"Don't be rude Salamander." He said gruffly. Natsu rubbed his head and looked away, pouting.

"Did that Lucy girl not show up?" Gray smirked.

"Shut up! She's probably just lost or something!" Natsu retorted. Gray just rolled his eyes. At the same time Jellal called them all over into position.

The curtains began to pull back, revealing the crowd to the boy band. After a short introduction of the band members Natsu took the microphone and prepared for their first song, starting out slow then pick up later in the night.

We built these walls of stone

And then they crumble back today

We spend these tales of luck

Out of trust, and hope, and prayer

Underneath our wounds

Where our demons have their hhomethome

The truth can can be exposed

There's a strength in letting go

Whooooaaaa

Ohhhhhhhhh

Whooooaaaa

Ohhhhhhhhh

Hey hey hey

Hey hey

Hills to climb

Hey hey hey

Hey hey

Hills to climb

Dreaming of a view

From an empire in the sky

Golden gates can wait

Where the dust comes back to life

And the sins of time will ship

And the rivers heaven flows

When our hearts grow tired and cold

There's a strength in letting go

Whooooaaaa

Ohhhhhhhhh

Whooooaaaa

Ohhhhhhhhh

Hey Hey hey

Hey hey

Hills to climb

Hey hey hey

Hey hey

Hills to climb

Whooooaaaa

Ohhhhhhhhh

Whooooaaaa

Ohhhhhhhhh

Whooooaaaa

Ohhhhhhhhh

Whooooaaaa

Ohhhhhhhhh

Music faded out and the walls echoed with screams. Up in the corner of the room on the far left Natsu saw Lucy standing by the exit. She was staring right at him, smiling. His heart clenched at the sight of her. Seeing that she came after all, Natsu got a boost of confidence.

They sang five other songs that night, one including the band picking a random girl from the audience and singing a love song to them. Personally Natsu wanted Lucy to be the one chosen to come on stage.

As they left the Civic Center the boys sighed autographs and took pictures. But out of all the girls who swarmed them, Lucy was not one of them. Although he could see her standing in the distance watching the band as they made their way to their limo. If he could have his way he'd go right up to her but her knew with all the press around here that it wouldn't be such a good idea.

...

Lucy watched as Natsu got into his car. She wanted to go congratulate him but felt like she wasn't in such a good position to do so with all the fan girls swarming him. So instead she just watched him go. Once his car was out of sight she turned her back and headed home.

She probably won't ever see him again anyway. Besides on tv of course.

.

.

.

Sup dudes I'm America! Naw jk I'm not him, just a resident.

Sorry I haven't been posting in a while, I legitly forgot this story even existed.

I'm currently writing three other stories so I'm kinda booked. Plus I'm lazy and have school but I should finish one of the soon.

But finals are next month and up into june so I probably won't be posting anything when that starts up so I apologize in advance.

When summer comes around I can guarantee I will be updating like crazy so be patient.

I'd like to thank all my followers- can't believe you guys like my crap stories, like seriously, my writing is shit but thank you anyway!

Fyi the song was Hills to climb by Tim Myers

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	6. School and Surprise

**Warning: From beyond this point this story will include mild homosexuality. If you don't like, then get the hell out. Thank you.**

Lucy sat alone in her train booth watching as the scenery went by. She had with her, her school bag and books, one large suit case of clothes, and a duffle bag containing other things she needed for her private life. Lucy didn't like to carry much though. As they say, a life contained by many possessions is more stressful than one of with few.

Six stops later (about two hours), Lucy saw her school come into view. It was just as magnificent as the last time she saw it. The school consisted of three main buildings, one for each age group, and two circular buildings in the back which were the dorms.

Lucy hopped off the train and headed for the main gates. The court yard was crowded as usual as people got there schedules, room keys, and met up with old friends. Grabbing her schedule and key, Lucy decided to go strait to her dorm room. She was eager to meet her new roommates. Before she could carry out her plan, two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey there Lucy!" A sweet voice called. Lucy looked behind her too see one of her closest friends.

"Lisanna!" She chirped and turned around to give her a hug. "It's been so long!"

"Yes, far too long!" Lisanna agreed and rubbed her cheek against Lucy's skin. Lucy was used to this, Lis was extremely friendly.

"I see you haven't changed at all Lisanna." A new voice popped in. The two girls turned to look at the intruder. And low and behold it was another great friend.

"Erza!" They said in unison.

"Seriously Lis, hands to yourself!" The scarlet redhead command. There scarlet haired friend was a world renowned swordswoman and have been in many competitions. She has studied in kendo, fencing, dao, duel swords, and royal sword play.

Lisanna hid behind Lucy, but still kept her arms around her, and sticked her tongue out. "Your trying to steal Lucy from me aren't you!" She pouted.

"Lucy, aren't you gonna do something?" Erza questioned.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm fine, Lis is just naturally friendly. I don't mind."

Erza face palmed and groaned at her friend's lack of knowledge to her situation.

"So Lisanna, where's your sister and brother?" Erza changed the subject.

"They went to the cafeteria for lunch." She told them. "I wasn't hungry so I was gonna head back up to my room."

"Great!" Lucy broke in. "I was about to go find my room, will go with you." Lucy smiled. Lisanna nodded and grabbed her hand to pull her over to the girls dorms.

"I'll go meet up with Mira!" Erza shouted at their backs.

"Okay!" Lis shouted back.

...

"So what's your room number?" Lisanna asked as the elevator door opened and they got in.

"It's 492" Lucy read of her paper she received at registration. Out of nowhere, Lisanna started to scream and jump up and down.

"OMG! We have the same room!" She clapped happily and pulled Lucy into a bone crushing hug.

The elevator door opened and the goofy white-haired girl danced out and started singing. Lisanna's talent was ballet and she had been dancing since she was four. Lucy was sometimes jealous of her natural talent and agility, not to mention her overwhelming beauty that seemed to run in her family. He mother was a gorgeous actress and her older sister was a model. It's no wonder Lisanna was just as pretty.

Lisanna opened the the dorm room to find a girl unknown to her. Lucy peered over her shoulder and was completely amazed at who she saw.

It was the award winning and world renowned Olympic swimmer Juvia Lockser. She took home her first gold metal when she was only fourteen, making her the youngest female gold-medalist in swimming history.

"Oh, are you Juvia's new roommates?" She asked politely?

"Y-yes...I'm Lucy and this is Lisanna. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy introduced with a slight bow as she made her way past her white-haired friend.

Out of nowhere, the mysterious girl was right in her face with a glare currently on display. "Are you after my Gray-sama?" She asked in a venomous tone.

Lucy didn't answer, luckily she didn't have to because Lisanna pushed her behind her back and glared at Lisanna.

"Are you after my Lucy?" She retorted. The two stared each other down for a few moments than smiled.

"Juvia is sorry about earlier. Juvia did not know you two were a couple." The bluenette said with a blush, obviously feeling awkward.

"No I should apologize, I wasn't trying to mislead you or anything." Lis responded.

"Wait!" Lucy waved her hands behind Lisanna ands pushed herself forward again. "Lis don't confuse Juvia like that!" She blushed brightly then turned back to Juvia. "Me and Lis are just friends, Lisanna just likes to joke around." Lucy explained. While Juvia seemed puzzled, Lisanna draped herself over Lucy's shoulders.

"Oh Lucy your so cold!" She pouted playfully. Lucy laughed and tried to break free but Lis just held her tighter.

'Ah, so this is unrequited love?' Juvia thought to herself.

...

Later that day, Lucy went with Lisanna and Juvia to go meet up with everyone in the cafeteria. She finally got to see her best friend Levy and her other friend Mirajane, who was also Lisanna's sister. It turned out that Levy and Juvia already knew each other because her family is one of Juvia's sponsors. I nice that everyone had at least one person they were familiar with.

Tired from unpacking, and her friends generally craziness, Lucy decided to turn in early and get some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day as there first day back to the old grind.

...

At 5:00 sharp, Lucy woke up and headed for the showers, surprisingly, Juvia was all ready up and heading for the school's swimming pool to do laps. After a quick shower, Lucy went back into their room at 5:15 and got ready for the day, she put on her school uniform and decided to do her hair up in a simple ponytail. Not putting on make-up, believing people were fine just as they are, Lucy grabbed her mother's apron from the wall hanger and headed for the cafeteria's kitchen. Grabbing a recipe from her family's cook book, she decided to make stuffed omelets for everyone. After 20 minutes the cooking lady assigned by the school came in and was happy to see Lucy was already there.

"Hello Miss Heartfilia, good to see you in such high spirit so early." She smiled.

"Hi Mama Daryl, I thought we could make omelets for everyone this morning." Lucy answered.

"Well that sounds splendid.

Mama Daryl was just a nickname the girls at the academy gave her, her real name was Judy Daryl and she was one of the cooks at the school. Lucy had apprenticed under her ever since she first came here and helped her make breakfast and dinner. There were five other cooks at this school. Mr. Martin, Miss Jenson, and Mr. Butler, Mrs. Wilmer, and Mrs. Garcia.

After Mama Daryl arrived, all the other cooks followed, all welcoming Lucy as they came in. Lucy, Mama Daryl, and Mr. Martin worked on the main dish, while the rest work on other dishes and sides. When the clock struck 7a.m., many kids of all ages walked in and started to grab a bite to eat. As the sun rose higher, the cafe became busier and everyone was rushing to fill these grumpy kids stomachs, and in turn became grumpy themselves. No Lucy though. No she was just happy to be in the one place she loved the most doing the thing she loved most. "At 8 a.m. it was a mad house as class started in just twenty minutes, and to make it worse, some girls were freaking out and screaming in the seating area about some guy group or something. Must be new transfer students. Lucy didn't really care as they were currently out of omelets and had to write sold out on the menu board, which just made everything worse as people started to complain and whine.

At 8:10 Mama Daryl kicked Lucy out of the kitchen, even though Lucy didn't want to leave, because she didn't want to miss her first class. Heading to the main building in the center, Lucy looked at her schedule to find her first class. Room A14 on the first floor. As she walked in she was that she knew no one in her class, just great. Settling down in the back row, Lucy opened her book to read until class started.

When the bell rang the door slammed open announcing the teacher had arrived. A middle-aged man with faded blue hair walked to the desk in the front and introduced himself.

"Hello I'm Mr. Conbolt and I shall be your history teacher for the rest of the year. Before we beginning I am forced by my superiors to introduce two important new students who I frankly don't care about. So come in you two!" He shouted at the door. Lucy looked with interest as the new students walked in. Just about 90% of the class flipped out and about 50% of the girls fainted. Lucy, however just stared in interest at the spiky pink head of hair. A pair of onyx eyes locked on her chocolate ones, and a goofy grin danced across his face.

"Yo, Lucy!"

.

.

.

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm just really busy with school and stuff at home that it's hard to find time, plus finals are next month so I won't be updating much of anything really. Please just bare with me until summer break.

And please No More single reviews of just "Update" because those are really annoying, especially when I tell you that I can't update do to a circumstance.

And in case your wondering, Lucy is completely oblivious to Lisanna's feelings.

Until next time!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	7. Lis and Co

The entire class turned to look at Lucy in the back row. Flustered by their gazes, Lucy looked down at her lap.

"As most of you know these two I'm just gonna let them show themselves to whatever seat they want." Mr Conbolt said half heartedly.

The cherry hair beamed immediately, the girls all started to beg him and Jellal to sit next to them; all except one. Lucy sat quietly in the back reading what seemed to be a recipe book, completely ignoring the commotion the girls were creating.

Natsu walked over to the empty seat next to her. "Yo Lucy, do ya mind if I sit here?"

Lucy looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't mind." Jellal followed suit and sat in the seat next to him.

He could feel the glares sent to the back row, but he ignored them, he knew it would be like this everywhere he went.

Lucy however wasn't used to getting this much negative attention, or any attention for that matter. Not since 7th grade when she first entered school here at the academy.

After the class had introductions (Name, talent, and status) they worked on a short test to examine the standings of the class for Fiore National History. Lucy claimed second place. After the test class was over and Lucy walked into the hall with Natsu right behind her, and a swarm of girls behind him.

'Ugh, this is why I don't like teenage girls.' Lucy thought to herself.

"Can you sing for us?" One requested

"Are you single?" Another asked with a wink.

"MARRY ME!" A crazy screamed.

Natsu was just about fed up with it all. 'Its not even noon! Can't they give me some space?'

"Listen girls, I really would love to chat but I need to go to class." Natsu said with a sweet voice that melted their hearts.

"Okay! Anything for Natsu-sama!" They chanted then practically danced away. He let out a relieved sighed as they left.

"I didn't know you were a magician." Lucy joked.

Natsu smirked at her. "My charm works on every girl. Except Jellal's girlfriend Erza."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Erza Scarlet?" She repeated to make sure she was think of the same person.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Of course! She's one of my friends!" Lucy smiled. What a small world they live in.

...

Next they had Physics together, then trig, then literature. It seemed like they had every class together, like someone had planned this from the beginning.

Now it was lunch time, Lucy got a simple spaghetti and meatball plate, since it was the cheapest order on today's menu. Plus Lucy got a discount because she worked in the kitchen. Oh sure there were others who helped out from time to time, but no one was as dedicated and as hard working as Lucy. Mama Daryl also gave Lucy a tray of her fabulous deviled egg to eat with her friends.

Walking over to her favorite spot by the school's koi pond, Lucy sat at the table as she waited for her friends to meet up at their spot in which they had been sitting since 8th grade. Others have tried to take the spot but were all stoped by Erza and Mira. Lucy shuddered at the thought.

But today was a bit different.

Why you ask?

Natsu had followed her to the spot by the pond and was now eating three slices of pizza and two chicken legs, along side with an expensive Italian soda. How in the world did he eat that much?

Lucy felt a little uncomfortable but didn't question his coming here. After four minutes of awkwardness, right on time, Levy walked over to the table, but stopped short when she saw Natsu eating like a pig.

"Lucy who is this?" She asked her friend.

"This is Natsu Dragneel. I met him a few weeks ago back in Acalypha." Lucy answered the book worm. Natsu looked up at her and smiled.

"Yo Lufy's fwen!" (Yo Lucy's friend)

Levy froze up suddenly then walked over to sit on the other side of Lucy. "I didn't expect the great Natsu Dragneel to be a slob." She said a with a disgusted look. Lucy lightly hit her shoulder.

"That's not very nice Levy."

"What I'm kidding!" Levy chuckled.

Following Levy, also right on time, was Lisanna who came barreling into the group and pounced on Lucy. Knocking both of them to the ground. Natsu looked in suprise while Levy just sighed, used to this kind of behavior.

"Oh Lucy I missed you so much!" She cried and cuddle against Lucy's back. While the blonde struggle to escape.

"Lis! Can't breath!" She gasped. Lisanna instantly let go and fretted over Lucy to make sure she was okay.

"O me gosh, I'm sorry! Do you need moth to mouth resuscitation?" Lis asked and inched closer. Levy immediately stepped in and pulled the dancer away.

"That's quite enough Lis."

"Aw Lev, your no-" Lisanna stopped as she noticed Natsu looking in shock at the scene in front of him. "Who's this?" She asked.

"He's my friend." Lucy answered sitting up. "I met him while he was running away from a crowd of girls."

"So he's a flirt?" Lisanna stated suspiciously.

Ignoring the fact that Lucy called him a friend, Natsu was shocked by the intensity of the glare the white-haired girl was giving him. But before he could speak in defense, Lucy answered for him.

"No, Natsu is actually a pop idol. He was actually running from fans. We've actually become really good friends." Lucy explained once again.

Lisanna shuffled over to Lucy and bear hugged her saying, "Well okay...as long as you stay just friends."

Natsu's brain mentally froze as so many questions started to pour from every corner or the world like a rushing river. He wanted to ask Lucy about it but he wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to upset her. Either to his luck or his misfortune Natsu wasn't able to ask as two new faces appeared, both of which he recognized.

"Lisanna. How many times must I tell you to keep your hands to yourself!" Erza scolded the ballerina walking up too them, Jellal tailing her.

"Aw~ Erza you can't separate me from my Lucy! We're ment to be!" She pouted and pretended to cry.

"And you," The red head turned her attention to Lucy. " you need to learn to speak your mind and tell others how you feel."

The blonde giggled and patted Lisanna's head- as she was still clinging to her figure- and waved off her demand.

"It's okay Erza. Lisanna just likes hugs and attention in a positive outlet." Lucy smiled and stood up, picking Lisanna up with her. "Now how about we eat our lunch? Mama Daryl made deviled eggs for everyone."

With her words almost everyone sat down and happily munched on their finger food. Natsu though got up and made his way to Erza, who was still standing where she was.

"Oh Natsu, I heard you were attending Magnolia this year." She greeted him.

"Yeah, hey can I speak with you for a moment?" He asked Erza.

"Of course."

He led her away from the group so the others would not hear their conversation.

"So I was just wondering." He started off awkwardly. "Are Lucy and that girl Lisanna like... dating?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked firmly, clearly not catching on yet.

"Just... curious." Said Natsu.

Erza sighed inwardly and rubbed her temple. "No they are not dating. Lisanna has been infatuated with Lucy since they met, but Lucy is the only one who is unaware of her feelings."

 _Oh well that makes sense... I guess_

After Erza cleared the air the two went back to the lunch table, which was joined by even more people. Both friends and total strangers to Natsu and Erza alike. Mirajane and Elfman had joined them along with Cana. All of who were new faces to Natsu, except for Mira since she has featured with the band in two of their albums. Gajeel had followed Jellal who was followed by Gray who was followed by his girlfriend Juvia. Which all three had been followed by fans which were now fawning over them. But of course that all ended when Erza came back and scared most of them off. Some stayed out of devotion to the boys but left when Mira 'asked' them to leave 'nicely'.

Quickly getting acquainted to the new company Natsu learned that Cana was the daughter of a famous MMA fighter and wanted to one day open her own brewery. Elfman was a wrestler and the girl from before was studying ballet. The bluenette who seemed to be especially close two Lucy was studying multiple academic pursuits and was top of her class three years in a row.

'I think I'm gonna like it here' He thought to himself. He glanced over at Lucy's smiling face. 'I'm glad I decided to come here'.

.

.

.

Hola mis amigos! Lo siento for the wait I have no excusa I was just lazy. Lo siento para los errores ortográficos. I don't know when the next post del capítulo will be so hang in there!

Hasta la próxima and Have fun translating!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	8. Tutor? and Rivals?

Natsu's POV

The morning was cold and wet, light fog drifted through the air, making it a little harder to see. 'I'm glad I came here' He said to himself, but Natsu had no idea how hard school really was when your famous. Sure he had been to a normal public school before, but everyone just saw him as a goofball and paid him no extra attention. But here? It was the complete opposite. It was hell.

Natsu had only been attending this school for two weeks, and was already sick of the attention. He could not get _two_ minutes alone to himself; what with all the girls trying desperately to talk, flirt, or cling to him. Some girls even tried to break into his dorm room! Apparently Natsu had his own fan club of obsessed crazies. Not just girls were after him, but guys as well. Each trying to get at his fame and money. Natsu could easily tell who really wanted to be his friend and who was just using him.

Sighing dismally to himself, Natsu shrugged his backpack over his shoulder and left the dormitory. However it wasn't all _that_ bad, overtime he was able to get closer to Lucy. The two of them were practically best friends even though they barely knew each other for long.

It was about 7:30ish and Natsu slowly made his way to the cafeteria; hoping to fill his empty, angry belly. The outside court was already filled with people who desired an early start. He walked right through, avoiding the pestering girls and headed straight for the stands to find something to eat.

Mixed Fruit Salad- 1,500¥

Eggs in a basket- 2,000¥

Oats and Yogurt- 900¥

Raisin Bread- 950¥

What was up with this school? Why the heck was everything so fricken expensive? Natsu sighed and walked up to the empty counter with a little bell. One tap of the bell and a cook came running.

"I'm sorry, what would you like? Oh Natsu!" Lucy smiled once she recognized her customer.

"Hey Lucy. I didn't recognize you for a second. You work here?" It was true, for some reason the blonde was wearing black trimmed glasses and had her hair up in a hair net. "And why are you wearing glasses?"

"I usually only wear them to read, but I can't really see due to the fog. And Yeah! I've been working for the school for a while now. Now what would you like?"

"Oh, uh I'll have two plates of that basket egg stuff."

Lucy nodded and typed the order into the computer. "That'll be 4,080 yen." Natsu handed her the money and she put it away in the register.

"Mama Daryl, I need two eggs in a basket!" She shouted back into the kitchen.

"Okay! I just finished a fresh batch." Lucy quickly came back with his food in a plastic container.

"Here you go Natsu, fresh and hot." She pratically sang. Natsu thanked her and took his meal and sat down at the nearest table, watching as she worked.

"Lucy, do you mind delivering order 98 to room C185?" Mama Daryl shouted back. "Sure I was just about to go on my runs." Lucy called back. Natsu watched as she disappeared into another room, then reappeared outside the building, riding one of the schools carts.

"Where you goin?" The cherry head asked jogging up to her.

"Here at Magnolia, students can order breakfast and have it brought to them. So I and two other students deliver the food as a job, though it's more of a side job for me, one of them couldn't make today." She explained, grabbing out her order form. "Why don't you come with me, it's more fun to work with friends." The blonde offered with a bright smile. Natsu couldn't refuse that smile, and even if he could, he would want to refuse. Besides, class still didn't start for another hour. "Yeah, why not."

Lucy had two deliver five meals. It's amazing how lazy some people are. But the time he spent with her in the short twenty minutes was much appreciated by him. They talked about trivial stuff, like how they were doing in their classes. As epected, Lucy was doing perfect in each and every one. Natsu on the other hand, he was doing sorta alright, I mean a C is a passing grade, but he was utterly failing Liturature.

"Why don't I tutor you?" Lucy suggested nonchalantly as they drove back to the cafeteria. Natsu looked over at her in surprise.

"Huh?"

The blonde let out a soft giggle and brought them to a stop, placing the cart into park. "Well I'm in AP lit and I'm top of my class, so if you would like some help we could meet up after scho-"

"Yes!" He suddenly interjected, hopping up from his seat. The boy quickly sat down and let out an awkward cough. "I mean uh, yeah if it's cool with you." He played off his earlier embaressment. Lucy just smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm free five to six on Tuesday through Thursday, and anytime during the weekend if the girls don't have any plans for me." She listed off her free time to him.

"Okay, then how about we schedule for-" Once again one of them were interrupted while speaking, this time by a charging mad woman.

"LUUuuuuccccyYy!" Lisanna shouted as she barrled towards them and jumped onto Lucy's back. Both fell to the ground and Lis took advantage of the situation to get cozy and cuddle. "You left with out say goodbye again meanie!" She whined as she rubbed her cheek against her.

"I'm sorry Lis, I had to get to work fast because one of the delivery- umpff! Lis...can't breath!" Lucy struggled against the overly affectionate, raging girl.

"I don't care about that!" She squealed as she held Lucy's face to her chest. Forbidding the blonde to leave her grasp. "You should've woken me up so your beloved could say goodbye!" Lisanna declared, squeezing even harder, cutting off Lucy's air supply.

Natsu, who had been off to the side watching the scene unfold, was incredbly annoyed with the white's, which he had come to call her, appearance.

"Hey White! You're suffocating Lucy." He told her in an irritated tone.

Lisanna looked down and quickly backed off at the sight of a blue blonde. Lucy gasped for air as soon as she let go.

"O me gosh! Who did this to you?!" She cried frantically, then turned up to glare at Natsu. "It was you wasn't it pink!" The love driven teen accused.

"What!? It was you stupid!" He retorted.

"It must have been! Who else would have-"

"It was my fault Lis." Lucy interupted, the third time that morning. The two quarreling love rivals turned to their object of affection.

"No it wasn't it was her!"

"Why would you do that" they shouted simultaneously.

"I upset you by not being a good friend and saying goodbye this morning. So it is my fault. How about I make you a special lunch as an apology?" The cook in training suggested with a bright, rosy smile.

Lisanna's eyes lit up and sparkled and she pulled her crush into a wide hug. "I'd love that! Can it be rice soup? That's my favorite!" She asked. Lucy nodded in approval.

Natsu's annoyance level continued to rise. So White nearly chocked her and she gets rewarded with a freshly cooked meal? When he tried to help but got nothing!

It had been like this since the day they met. The secretly fought for her attention but White always got special attention, while he was treated as just another friend.

Natsu had to devise a plan to become the new favorite, and fast.

.

.

.

Sorry for the incredibly short chapter and for taking so long. Excuse is school, drivers test, and laziness.

Don't know when the next update will be but I'll try not to be _too_ long.

And PLEASE leave a lovely reveiw before you go!

Favourite, Follow, Review~


	9. Ignorance and Plans

Natsu's POV

Natsu was sat in the school's kitchen off to the side, watching his favorite blond busy at work with the other cooks making tonight's dinner with for the students. Tonight it was a choice between tofu steak, shrimp fettuccine Alfredo, or meatloaf. After she finished her cooking, Natsu and Lucy were supposed to go to the library so she can help him study, but it seemed like that'd be a while so he just sat in the corner. All the while, the teen idol was busy trapped in his own thoughts. Thoughts particularly nosy and annoying white haired dancer who's after the same girl he's after.

He didn't like her. She was too clingy and go way to close too often, not to mention how she called her hers. The her he was talking about, was Lisanna. He didn't know why, but whenever Natsu saw the dancer get close to the chef, he became incredibly irritated.

Take yesterday...

 _Natsu was sitting on a bench in P.E as he had just finished his laps. He looked out at the track and saw Lucy running in the opposite side of him. Now he was in no way a pervert, no way. But he just couldn't ignore the way her breasts bounced as she ran. He couldn't look away. They were-_

 _"Amazing, huh?" A female voice popped up behind him._

 _Natsu jumped up out of surprise and turned around to see Lisanna standing behind him, in her regular school uniform._

 _"L-Lisanna?" He stuttered a yell._

 _"It's amazing isn't it?" She repeated as she hopped over the bench and sat down. She looked at him with a knowing gaze. "They way her boobs move as she runs."_

 _Natsu flushed bright red and she smirked at him._

 _"What are you doing here?" He huffed._

 _"It's my free period. I figured I'd come down to see my beloved." She paused and gave him a dirty look. "All hot and sweaty. Knowing her, once she's done, she'll collapse on the ground panting. From a,_ hard _, workout."_

 _Natsu flushed even harder and glared at her. At that time Lucy made her way over to them and fell down on the grass right next to them. And, just as the real pervert said, she was panting rather hard. He turned his eyes away from the sight out of respect, but Lisanna did the exact opposite._

 _"Lucy!" She cheered and fell on top of her, stroking her thigh. "It's so good to see you!"_

 _"H-Hey Lis." Lucy weezed out._

 _"Oh Lu-Lu! I came down during my free period to see you and that... smoking hot bod." Lisanna winked at her suggestive, but before she could try anything, Natsu picked up the hormonal teenager off of his crush, and set her off to her side._

 _"Don't you know about a little something called personal space?" He partly growled at her._

 _"Don't fret about it." Lucy said as she stood up. "Lis was just being sweet."_

Natsu inwardly groaned at her cluelessness. 'Seriously how could she be so blind?' That white haired chick constantly flirted with her and sometimes even attempted to feel her up, until he or Erza stopped her.

"What's wrong Natsu? You look down." Lucy asked him from her spot at the grill.

What was wrong? What wasn't wrong? The girl that he liked, despite his amazingly good looks, showed no signs of attraction towards him and had a crazy pervert constantly attacking her, and she didn't even see it! How the heck could he get her to like him without coming off as desperate or a virgin trying to hard?

"If you wanted to tell.. someone you... felt a sort of... I don't know, attraction towards them, how would you do it?" Natsu asked embarrassingly stuttering. He could already feel his cheeks warm up.

"Well, I would make them a big meal. Something special and a unique use of my talents." The chef answered a bit shyly.

Of course! Goodness he was such a idiot for not thinking of it sooner! He would write her a song then preform it for her, it was such a good idea! So much so that he almost leapt for joy right then and there.

"Thank you Lucy!" He said gratefully and hopped off his seat, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucy inquired.

"To talk with my manager." He said shortly and ran out the kitchen door, leaving the blond alone to cook with the other chefs. He'd make sure to meets her at the library later.

"That boy has some spunk." Mama Daryl hummed from her spot at a table, preparing meatloaf. "He's quite the catch."

"What catch?" Lucy questioned her now mother figure, who in return gave her a smirk and a funny gaze.

"You'll find out soon honey."

Lucy looked at the woman quizzicaly, but soon let it go to focus once more on her work. Lucy had been able to quit her job at the coffee shop since the School had finally decided to promote her from more than a volunteer to a paid intern. However it wasn't enough so she kept her job at Strauss, mostly because Lisanna begged her.

Throughout the rest of the duration of her cooking, Lucy's mind kept coming back to what Mama Daryl had said. If she meant what she thought she meant, than things would just get more complicated. Lucy couldn't afford to let her life fray away from her goals, not for anyone. She had to pay the debt she had made with her parents.

...

 **"You want to what?"** His manager asked him in an almost angry tone.

"I want to perform a live stage show for the Academy's homecoming." He repeated over the phone.

 **"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Natsu. That would be only a little over a week away. That's hardly enough time to set up a proper stage show."** He discouraged his idea.

"Then we'll preform a low tech show, like we used to when we were just getting noticed." Natsu suggested.

 **"I don't think that's a good idea, I can't let my boys look less than they are can I? Besides I'm on bad terms with the head master of that school anyways."**

"But this is our chance to open up to a fresh, young audience. Plus it will make us look good if we are willing to preform at a school. Make us look better to the public you know?"

 **"...Okay fine. But I'll be sending security, no way around it."**

"Thanks, you're the best Zeref!"

 **"I know I am little brother."**

Sweet, Okay so now he had that plan settled, now he just had to tell the band and get working on a new song. Switching his phone from call to text, Natsu sent a forward text to all the members of Fairy Tail to let them know about the plan.

Natsu: Hey Guys! We're going to be doing a live show for homecoming.

Gray: What?! Since when?

Natsu: Since just now :p

Gray: Uncool dude. I wanted to spend time with my DATE that night.

Gray: Not sing for a sea of raging hormonal girls.

Gajeel: I agree, this is uncool salamander.

Natsu: Shut up, you haven't even had the balls to ask out Levy yet!

Gajeel: WHO SAID I HAD FEELINGS FOR THE SHRIMP?

Gray: It's kinda obvious dude.

Gajeel: Oh go bang a duck!

Gray: What the fuck?!

Jellal: Guys, focus. I think this is a great opportunity. But you should have told us first

Natsu.

Natsu: Yeah, whatever.

Good, now the others were on board. He calls this plan: Operation It's A Go (in Mario's voice) - Tell Lucy how he feels through song in front of the entire school so she can't refuse! Now he's getting all fired up!

But now, he has to go study.

.

.

.

I am so sorry it's been months! I've had a bit of writers block on the plot but I finally have it figured out...mostly.

I know it was short and lame but it's a set up for the next few chapters.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	10. No comingX and Homecoming?

**"Hello everyone! It's your resident school anchor, Max Alors, with news about the upcoming Homecoming dance next Saturday. We will behaving a special guest playing for us at the dance. That's right, Fairy Tail will be playing a set for the last hour of Homecoming. Tickets are for sale now at the finance office, Fifty dollars with asb and sixty without. Have a great Monday everybody!"**

As soon as the announcement had ended, piles of students swarmed around the finance office to buy tickets to the homecoming dance. On that day one, over one thousand tickets were sold to a gigantic wave of hormonal teenagers. The next day many more were sold to students from other high school who got hooked up by students of Magnolia. One student was even found to be selling tickets at a more expensive price to other schools a couple days later, which ended up in him getting suspended. This also led to the announcement of a new requirement that all those who were going to the dance have there ID card or, if they were from a different school, be the date of someone with an ID card. Natsu knew that his idea would get people's attention, but he didn't think it would on this large of a scale. On the third day, tickets had been completely sold out, which had never happened before in the history of the Academy.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Gray questioned from his spot on the couch in the butt crease, where he was busy playing Jetpack Joyride.

"Because it's a great way to promote our band to the younger generation of students in this situation school who may spread our music, as well as making us look charitable to the press." Jellal answered from the open door of the kitchen, a spatula in one hand and a teddy bear apron wrapped around his body.

"Still, I think it's to much of a hassle for such a short and small concert." He argued back, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Common Gray, it's not like it's the end of the world." Natsu said in a slightly mocking voice.

"Oh come off it."

"You come off it."

"You."

"You."

"You infinity."

Natsu rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of hot and freshly baked cookies, which Jellal had just finished making.

"So do you have our song list figured out?" Natsu asked Jellal since he was the one who always arranged their song sets, even though Natsu was the lead singer.

"I decided on opening with Hills to climb, then going to Rather Be, Bet my life, Pompeii, Paradise, Warriors, Titanium, A Team, then finish with the song you wrote. Do you behave sheet music for it yet?" The bluenette male listed off then finished with a question.

"Only for the vocal and acoustic." Natsu replied with crumbs tumbling down from his face, his mouth full of cookies.

"Good enough, it'll be a good way to end the night anyway." Jellal stated, smacking Natsu's hand as he reached for more cookies.

Since he was performing at the dance, he and all the other members of the band didn't have to buy tickets to homecoming. Time was ticking by faster than expected and it was suddenly now the Sunday before the dance.

He and Lucy were still studying together in preparation for the upcoming midterms. Lucy tutored him in environmental science, Fiore history, and calculus, usually meeting up together at the library around four after school, but their time together was now cut to a shorter period of time due to his need to practice with the guys and with him writing a new song in such a short amount of time. In fact, ever since he got the idea to have a concert at the school, he hadn't had much time to spend with her because he was so busy, even though this was all for her. He had bought a homecoming ticket for her just in case she didn't have one already, then went to seek her out, and ask her to be his date.

"She won't go if you ask her to be your date." A feminine voice called out from the shadows in front of the girls dormitory, where he was currently heading to ask out Lucy to the dance. Natsu turned to see Lisanna standing in the left hand corner of the dorm's porch, her body turned a tone darker due to the shade, contrasting with the bright green scenery behind her.

"Oh, really?" Natsu questioned her. "And how would you know that?"

"Because it's how she's always been. Lucy's turned down every man or woman who came knocking, she's just not interested in having a relationship." The white-haired girl answered simply.

"If that's the case why do you constantly seek after her." The pinkette shot at her.

"Because I love her." Lisanna replied. "It also helps to keep the body seeking jerks away."

"Well I'm not one of those guys, and I'm gonna ask her." Natsu declared and went to open the door.

"Fine, whatever. Not like she'd say yes anyway." Lisanna sighed mockingly and stared at her nails. Natsu stopped once again half way through the door and looked over at the ballet dancer, who was cockily acting like she hadn't said anything.

"And what would _you_ do to convince her?" Natsu inquired of her as he walked away from the door and over to her spot it the porch railing.

"Well for one thing, I know for certain that I can get her to go to the dance, something I'm certain you can't do."

"Why would you do that exactly? I thought you wanted Lucy to yourself."

"When you've known Lucy as long as I have, you pick up on a few things. For one she's not as dense as she acts, but that doesn't lessen my love for her in the slightest.""

"So why help me?" Natsu asked.

"An important part of love is happiness, and I can see hers is with you." Lisanna confided and looked away down at the courtyard garden to the left of the building. "However I can only get her to go, whether or not she accepts you is beyond me. Like I said, Lucy isn't interested in relationships." Lisanna jumped down from her spot on the wooden railing and walked towards the dormitory entrance.

"And why wouldn't she?" He questioned her as she walked towards him.

"That's something you'll have to learn by yourself." The dancer winked and grabbed the ticket from his left hand and opened the door to the dorms, walking in. "Leave it to me." Lisanna said as the door closed behind her, waving goodbye without even looking behind. Natsu sighed and rubbed the back of his tanned neck. Seeing as there was nothing he could do here, Natsu walked off the porch and headed back to his own dorms.

Once Natsu was gone and Lisanna was finally all alone in the elevator, she slowly slid down the wall, clutched her knees to her chest, sobbing into her clothes. She knew she was doing the right thing by helping Natsu, she had known since middle school that Lucy would never think of her as anything else but a friend, so why did it hurt so much?

By the time the elevator had reached her floor, Lisanna had managed to calm down and picked herself off the ground, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

...

Sat alone in her shared room, Lucy vigorously worked on tonight's homework in order to get a head start on dinner in the kitchen, where mama Daryl had decided to let Lucy cook a main dish instead of the appetizers and side dishes. This was Lucy's chance to get some real experience as a high class chef. Mama Daryl had even said she could choose tonight's dish, which she decided on potato corn chowder and tuna casserole.

Lucy took a quick peek at the ticking clock on the wall to read the time for no particular reason other than to just to check. 4:15. This would be around the time that she and Natsu would be in the library studying together, but Natsu blew her off today as well for reasons unknown to her. For whatever reason Natsu had been avoiding her for the past week. Perhaps it's because he no longer feels like he needs a tutor, or maybe because he was no longer interested in being her friend. Or its a surprise party, but she doubt it was the latter idea since there was no special occasion and homecoming was in a few days.

"Lucy!" A giddy voice called from the hall and into the dorm as Lisanna walked into the room, her dance clothes told her that Lis had just finished with her ballet practice.

"Hello, Lisanna." Lucy greeted from her small desk, where she was currently doing her Physics homework.

"Guess what? I just got us tickets to the dance next week!" Lis answered her own question with excitement and jumped up and down. "You're coming with me, right?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"I'd love to Lis, but I have so much work, and midterms are in three weeks so..." Lucy began to explain why she wasn't going to go, but slowed down when Lisanna started to sniffle.

"B-but you promised you come last year when you skipped out last time!" Lisanna whined and started to (fake) cry out loud, falling to her knees. Lucy got up from her seat and went to console her, giving her a hug and patting her on the back.

"I'm sorry, Lis, of course I'll go with you." Lucy told her in a gentle voice. Lisanna immediately stopped crying and looked up at her with happiness written all over her face.

"Really?" Lisanna inquired in a joyful tone.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Lucy responded and smiled at her.

"Yay!" Lisanna jumped up and grinned widely, pulling Lucy up as well. "Then let's go dress shopping!"

"C-can we do it later? I'm going to be head chef tonight and have to be in the kitchens early." Lucy explained to her, sitting herself back into her chair and turning around back to her work.

"Sure sure, I'll wait for you." Said Lisanna and grabbed another chair and pulled it up behind hers, then wrapped her arms around the blond's shoulders and rested her chin on Lucy's head, gently running her fingers through her hair. The blond didn't say anything about it but continued to work comfortably, until about half an hour later, when all movement had ceased, she started to get a cramp in her neck and Lisanna had yet to move from her spot.

"Lis?" She called out quietly. When she didn't respond Lucy turned her head slightly to look at Lisanna, whom she discovered was asleep on her back. Lucy giggled slightly and looked back at the clock once again. 5:48. Lucy sighed and carefully stood up from her chair, trying not to mention wake Lisanna up. Wrapping one of her arms around her, Lucy gently carried Lisanna to her bed, and laid her down under her covers. Picking up a hair brush and hair tie, Lucy quickly threw her blond locks into a high ponytail. Grabbing her keys and cell phone, Lucy left her dorm room and left down the hallway to start on tonight's dinner.

.

.

.

Why do you guys like this story? I honestly don't think it's all that great. That's what I get for writing on the spot with no plot set. Either way thank you for reading my story. Not a consistent publisher so perhaps you should check out some of my other stories till the next update.

I'm in between wanting Lucy to say yes or no. Tell me what you would like to happen in the reviews! Also I do not own any of the songs listed!

Didn't proof read because I don't care~! And yes I did use a Emperor's New Groove reference.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	11. Future and Song

"Uh Lis, what am I wearing?" Lucy asked awkwardly from within the dressing room of a mall designers store.

Lisanna had literally dragged Lucy out of their room, shoved her into the passenger seat of her silver Subaru, and drove straight to the mall without even telling her what was going on. Piling dress after dress into her arms than shoving her into the dressing rooms. First dress, the one she was currently wearing, was a skin tight, lace and strapped black dress that didn't even reach the midsection of her thighs, leaving little to the imagination. When Lucy walked out Lisanna immediately fell down as blood poured from her nose.

"Lis?" Lucy questioned above her.

"I-it's too good for him." Lisanna said in a gasp, holding a hand over her nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Huh? For who?"

"Never mind that, hurry and change into this one."

Lis shoved another, more concealing, white dress into her arms than pushed her back into the changing room. When Lucy walked back out after changing, the dancer started to cry because the dress resembled a wedding dress to much.

"Uh Lis, are you okay?" Lucy asked in a concerned tone. Lisanna ran over and drooped her arms around Lucy's shoulders.

"No! I'm not ready to let you go!" Lis refused.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy persisted in mild confusion. Walking over to Lisanna she wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I don't know why you're upset, and you don't have to tell me, but know that we'll always be friends, okay?" She murmured on the other girl's shoulder where she laid her head.

"That's the problem." Lisanna whispered quietly so she couldn't hear her. Next Lis, more reluctantly, handed Lucy a light blue dress that was more conservative but still showed off her curves. The dress had a U-neck with long, pale blue, lace sleeves with the bottom going all the way down to her ankles and fluttered out at the waist, with a blue sash around the waist. When Lisanna saw her she was taken in awe fore this gown highlighted Lucy's natural beauty rather than sexiness.

"Wow." She breathed out in amazement. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Lis. But what is this for?"

"We're going to the Homecoming dance! All of us." Lisanna announced with a clap of her hands.

"What? I can't go! I have to cook for the event, then I have extra credit and homework I need to get a head start on-"

"Nope." Lis interrupted her chatter holding her hand out to stop her then wagged a finger at her. "You've used that same lame excuse every year for the past four years. As seniors it is our duty to attend every single dance this year. Common Lucy, this is your last chance to attend Homecoming! You're still so young, you live so serious all the time. For tomorrow, let's have fun!" The white-haired dancer persuaded the blonde chef.

Lucy looked down for a moment to think things through. Lisanna did have a point, this is her final year as a senior, after this she'll be going to business school so she can manage the restaurant. Once she's in college she won't have much time for fun and hanging out with her friends, so she might as well indulge them for one night at least.

"Okay." Lucy agreed. "But I won't be going to dinner, I'll be cooking instead, and I'll leave early so I can get a head start on my weekend homework." Lucy held out her hand in agreement.

"Okay, fine." Lis smiled and shook her hand. 'I'll have to contact pinky about the agreement.'

…

Homecoming Saturday night had come at last. While Lisanna, Levy and everyone else was out eating their dinner before the dance, Lucy was inside the kitchen busy at work cooking a tuna fish casserole as a main dish for the students who weren't going to the dance and currently piling into the cafeteria. Mama Daryl, who was making chicken noodle soup next to her, looked up from her dish at the clock, then back over at Lucy, who was pulling out a fresh casserole from the oven.

"Aren'tcha going to the dance?" Mama Daryl questioned.

"Yes, but not until later. I have work to do here don't I?" Lucy replied as she began to cut the casserole.

"Honey you can work in this kitchen anytime of the year, but not tonight. Nuh uh, you better hurry along and get ready!" The older woman pushed her towards the entryway, taking the casserole away from her.

"But what about dinner? I was gonna serve two hundred pounds of casserole, then start on the strawberry mango shakes for dessert-"

"Tonight will be slow so don't worry! As head chef of this kitchen, I here by order you to go and have fun at the dance!" Mama Daryl said in a fake deep voice, holding her hand up in a fist, with her other hand over her heart. Lucy looked down in slight disappointment, Daryl looked at the blonde volunteer in sympathy. Walking over to the student, mama wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Look girl, you are an amazing, hardworking, and gifted chef. I've never taste a vegetable stew quite like yours. So take some advice from someone who's been in the business awhile."

Lucy looked up from the ground and gazed at the head chef that she's grown so close too over the years. "What?"

"You can spend years upon years chasing a goal or a dream, but it could also lead to you chasing people away to. By no way should you give up your dreams for a man," She emphasized, "but that doesn't mean you can't give him a chance, or _her_ a chance." Mama winked at her. Lucy flushed and looked away sheepishly.

"I don't know what you mean."

Mama Daryl let out a hardy laugh. "Oh common Lucy, you can fool all of your friends, but not an old crow like me. I know you're not as naive as you pretend to be. Admit it, you've known about their feeling all along haven't you."

Well not all along, except for Lisanna, it had become perfectly and totally obvious since eighth grade when she had begun to regularly grope Lucy and started to sniff her hair in ninth. Lucy had known about Lisanna for a long time, but just didn't know how to say no, so she played ignorant and did everything she could to drop Lis hints that she only saw them as friends. Apparently it didn't work well enough for her to give up.

Natsu is another case, they've only known each other for about two months and she only thought of them as friends and still kind of does. She'll admit he's really nice and sweet, and has a good face, but she still doesn't know much about him. Yes he's funny and she enjoys hanging out with him, but she's still unsure. Either way, a relationship isn't what she's searching for at the moment, she can only hope he doesn't actually have feelings for her. It'd be to difficult to start a relationship with a celebrity during her senior year.

Or maybe she's kidding herself, maybe she just scared. She won't lie that she wouldn't mind being in a relationship with him, in fact that actually sounds kind of nice. But what of the future? It sounds impossible to date a celebrity when she's nothing special, and she doesn't think her heart is capable of another heartbreak, not after losing her parents.

Nodding over at Mama Daryl with a half-hearted grin, Lucy took off her apron and made her way for the door to get ready.

...

The party is taking place in the school's gymnasium and has been going on for little over an hour and it was now 8:56 p.m. and the band was due to play in four minutes. The DJ had been taking care of the music the entire time up until now. Natsu wandered around the dance floor in search for Lucy, but consequently was stopped repeatedly by crowds of girls who wanted autographs, pictures, a dance, and sometimes more, though of course he never provided those things. Time was ticking and he had still yet to see Lucy anywhere in the crowd. Spotting white hair in the crowd Natsu made his way over and, just as he expected, found Lisanna serving herself punch. Well, he didn't expect the punch part.

"Hey Lisanna, where is Lucy?"

"Dunno, she said she was gonna come."

"Well I haven't seen her." He stated in annoyance.

"What do you want me to do? Summon her with magic?" Lisanna taunted.

"Why you-"

"Hey, no fighting at the dance." Lucy's voice called from the opposite side of the snack table. Both teens stopped and looked up at the blonde teen, who held her hands on her sides.

Natsu swallowed his breath when he laid his eyes upon her gorgeousness. Her beautiful dress that fluttered out at the bottom, and her long blonde hair, which was usually left down or in two pigtails, was now put half up in a sideways tail on the right side of her head. She wore the slightest hint of make-up and had white low strapped sandals on her feet.

It wasn't until a hand waved in his face that he realized he was staring at her. Natsu coughed awkwardly into his sleeve and regained his composure.

"You look nice." He complemented.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Lucy returned the complement and motioned towards his snazzy black and red tuxedo.

"Thank you, our bands about to start so I should go, will you be watching?"

"Yes, of course." Lucy replied with a delightful smile, which Natsu returned.

Bidding farewell for now, Natsu made his way back to stage, trying his best to avoid any more pestering fans.

From afar Natsu could already see his bandmates on stage setting up and preparing for the show. Each one of them, including him, wore the same black suit but each had different colored ties, he himself had a red tie around his neck. Walking up onto the gymnasium's makeshift wooden stage, Natsu gave a short greeting to the boys while making his way over to the right side of the stage where his guitar sat in it's case, awaiting to be played.

"Did Lucy show up?" Jellal asked from his spot behind the currently switched off Microphone.

"Yes, just in time to watch the performance." Natsu replied.

"Oh good, I thought for sure she was gonna be a no show." Gajeel commented with a mocking smirk.

"Ah don't worry, she can still reject him after the show." Gray joined in.

"Guys come on, now's not the time. We should be supportive of him, you know how insecure he can be." Jellal said to them in a parenting tone, though his choice of wording didn't help the situation.

"Would you guys stop acting like I'm not here." Natsu grumbled, a faint blush from embarrassment on his cheeks.

Then the spotlights turned on and the clock turned to nine, signaling the start of their concert. The already large crowd of girls grew even larger as a new swarm of both boys and girls crowded around to watch. Natsu, after hooking up his guitar to the speaker, looked throughout the huge swarm of students but failed to find Lucy before their first started, and failed again and again after the third song had passed and he had still yet to locate her. But as the fourth song started he looked up into the very back of the crowd and saw a figure leaning against the wall, applauding casually for the last song, it was hard to make out but he could see long blonde hair and that beautiful blue dress and knew immediately that it was Lucy, standing there and cheering him on. Smiling from finally locating her, Natsu played the next song and the one after that more brightly. Eight more songs later their time was almost over, now it just left his new song performed by only him. Now Natsu was no shy to letting his voice out when it came to their music, but this would be the first time he sang a song completely on his own. The others made their way off the stage while Natsu stayed behind, pulling a stool over and pulling out his acoustic guitar. He wrote this song in a hurried rush of three days and could only hope it was good. The crowd seemed surprised that he was going to do a solo but cheered for him anyway.

[Song: I won't give up on us by Jason Mraz; Listen along while you read! (Seriously it's so much more emotional if you do)]

 **When I look into your eyes**

 **It's like watching the night skies**

 **Or a beautiful sunrise**

 **There's so much they hold**

 **And just like them old stars**

 **I see that you've come so far**

 **To be right where you are**

 **How old is your soul?**

 **I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough**

 **I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up**

 **And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating**

 **I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find**

 **'Cause even the stars they burn**

 **Some even fall to the earth**

 **We've got a lot to learn**

 **God knows we're worth it**

 **No, I won't give up**

 **I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**

 **I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**

 **Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**

 **The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake**

 **And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**

 **For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**

 **We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**

 **I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am**

 **I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough**

 **I'm giving you all my love**

 **I'm still looking up, still looking up.**

 **I won't give up on us**

 **God knows I'm tough enough**

 **We've got a lot to learn**

 **God knows we're worth it**

 **I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough**

 **I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up**

Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy the entire time he sang, except for the occasional look down at his guitar, in an attempt to convey his message to her. When the song ended and the crowded roared to life around him, he could see in the distance as she sidestepped to the door and ran out. Natsu felt his heart crack at the sight. Standing up hastily, he made his way off the stage and ran after her, trying his best to not run into others, but desperate enough to flat out ignored a fan to get to her. Right now, he needed to speak with the one girl who doesn't see him as a demihuman. Making his way out of the gym, Natsu ran down the school hallways, poking his head into door after door trying to find her, even trying his luck with the girls bathroom before getting yelled at to leave. Finally after searching for almost thirteen minutes he found her hauled up in one of the the culinary classrooms, sitting in the corner on a stool by a stove, curled up in a ball.

"Lucy!" He called out. Lucy looked up at him as her name was called, but looked back down when she saw it was him. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Why did you do it?" She asked in a loud whisper.

"Do what?" He questioned her, walking over to stand next to her.

"Fall for me? I never wanted you to." She pouted.

"Well, I never planned to, but I did." Natsu answered sincerely.

"But why _me_?"

"Why not you?"

"Because I'm a nobody without a family, who lives in an old restaurant, and have to constantly battle crippling debt. I probably won't be able to go to college for the next five years just to pay it off!" She buried her head in her knees and let out a small sob.

"I'm not the kind of jerk to judge someone by their past or situation." Natsu rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Besides, your an amazing chef with real talent and tenacity. If you wanted, I believe you could open a whole chain of five star restaurants."

Lucy sniffled and looked up from her lap, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"You really think that?" She asked.

"Baby I'm not lyin'~ You'll never catch me tryin', to break your soul~" Natsu sang to her.

She laughed and shoved him in the shoulder affectionately, Natsu joined in with her and casually wiped away her tears. Lucy stopped to catch her breath and calm down, steadying her pulsing heartbeat.

"But what about when the year's over? You'll be off on tour again... I'll be going to college for two years, we'll always be apart from each other, not to mention the media will most definitely continuously harass us. How can we make it work?"

Natsu wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a hug, which she returned with gratitude.

"I don't know, but I know that I want it to work. I'll fly you out, I'll come to see you between shows." Natsu let go and looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't know exactly what the future holds, but I do know that I want to share it with you. We'll make it work. Promise."

Lucy smiled softly at him and rested her head on his shoulder. At first she wasn't sure what she wanted, then she was scared of what she wanted, but now, she's completely at peace in his arms. Her caged heart that was once afraid to love someone again has finally been freed from it chains and is once again being filled with the once forbidden emotion, and she doesn't regret it.

"Thank you." She whispered happily.

.

.

.

It's the final chapter! And it's longer! Wow guys, when I started this I had no plot and was just writing half assed this whole time up until like chapter eight. But how do like my sort-of-not-really-cliffhanger-kind-of-leaves-you-in-the-dark-rushed-and-totally-leaves-room-for-a-sequel ending?

Also the little line Natsu sings at the end is my own writing.

I'd like to thank all of you for staying and reading my armature af writing. I honestly could have done so much better on this story in my opinion.

Well I'm happy I could spend these two years with you all! (Holy shit it took me two year to write eleven chapters?!) Goodbye everyone!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


End file.
